disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge
Scrooge is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities Can hit things with his cane and can also use it as a Pogo stick to avoid and jump on enemy heads, and his stick has a secret comparment that can fit small objects like maybe secret plans or anything else. Personality Scrooge is greedy, shrewd, caring, heroic, honest, stubborn, comical, funny, adventurous, resourceful, protective, sensible, clever, compassionate, loyal, hard-working, and selfish. Opinions of Other Characters Donald: As far as Scrooge is concerned Donald should have just stayed in the Navy and highly doubts the Duck is capable of being a General and often follows him when he is looking over training sessions, silently judging him, but usually does comment on his performance as a General. Mickey: He has met the Mouse quite a few times but couldn't understand why he made Donald a General. Gizmoduck: Aye, Fenton. What was he thinking, running off like that? Now Scrooge has had to have Duckworth count his money, and he is taking nine million times the time Fenton could have done it, and there is a lot more people around so he better be careful in when he changes into GizmoDuck. Piglet: The poor sap is a coward and Scrooge does not think much of the tiny pig. Mulan: Admires her bravery. Daisy: '''Nice girl but thinks far too highly of herself, which Scrooge sees as a flaw. '''Akela: A brave and wise wolf, reminds him a bit of himself and could see why he was given the job of an Adviser. Bolt: Admires the dog's bravery and powers and knows he makes a good ally. Vanellope: Thinks the girl is very brave for her age, as Scrooge himself didn't get to be number one by being a coward. History The first of three children, Scrooge comes from Glasgow, Scotland, born to a mill worker and his wife in 1867. He learns about making money early in his childhood as a shoe polisher, where his first customer tricks him by paying him with an un-spendable United States dime. Scrooge keeps this with him for the rest of his life as a lucky charm and inspiration. As a teenager he moved to the United States where he meets up with his uncle who runs a riverboat. This is also where he first encounters a group of criminals known as the Beagle Boys. After inheriting the boat and subsequently having it destroyed by the Beagle Boys, Scrooge heads west where he takes on numerous jobs, including a cowboy, and finally decides to try his luck as a miner. Scrooge is interrupted by his father, requesting him to come back to Scotland to save Castle McDuck from being bought. Before heading back to the United States, Scrooge goes to South Africa, this time mining for gold. While there, he saves the life of Flintheart Glomgold, who later becomes Scrooge's greatest rival. An expert in the area's best places to mine, Flintheart offers his services to Scrooge to show him where he should look. While sleeping, Glomgold steals everything from Scrooge. Although he recovers everything and Flintheart is humiliated, Scrooge vows never to trust anybody again. Over the next 10 years, Scrooge travels to the United States, Australia, and finally the Klondike where he strikes it rich and becomes a millionaire. His first purchase was a bank. Three years later, he becomes a billionaire. Scrooge settles in Duckburg, in the state of Calisota, and encourages his sisters to join him. For over 20 years, his sisters run his affairs while he becomes a globetrotter, searching for treasure and expanding his businesses. After coming back, a family fight ensues and Scrooge breaks off all contact for almost 20 years. Before the separation, Scrooge meets his then ten-year-old nephew, Donald. As an aftermath of the fight, Scrooge becomes depressed and retires. After Donald and his sister's children, Huey, Dewey and Louie return for a visit, he decides to hunt for treasure and continue to expand his empire once again. He also rebuilds his relationship with his many family members. Scroogeadopted the nephews (as Donald has joined the Navy and is away on his tour of duty), and as a result his rougher edges are smoothed out somewhat. While most of his traits remain from the comics, he is notably more jovial and less irritable in the cartoon. Scrooge credits his improved temperament to the nephews and Webby (his housekeeper's granddaughter, who comes to live in Scrooge's mansion), saying that "for the first time since I left Scotland, I have a family." Though Scrooge is far from heartless in the comics, he is rarely so openly sentimental. While he still hunts for treasure in Ducktales, many episodes focus on him attempting to thwart villains. He remains, however, just as tightfisted with money as he has always been. Scrooge displays a strict code of honor, insisting that the only valid way to acquire wealth is to "earn it square", and he goes to great lengths to thwart those (sometimes even his own nephews) who gain money dishonestly. This code also prevents him from ever being dishonest himself, saying that "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold." He also expresses great disgust at being viewed by others as a greedy liar and cheater. When he received a letter asking for help from Yen Sid, Scrooge went straight to Pride Rock, although it was mostly to see why his nephew Donald had been made a General. Threads Participated In Other *He built an exact replica of his house and put it just at the side of the tents in the Forces of Good. He lets most of the Forces of Good visit it and often uses it to babysit the children for Daisy, since he thinks that the Medical Den is not a fun place for children their age. He is also one of the main funders of the Forces of Good, although due to his flaw in greediness he can only afford to give them $700,000 every two months as he still wants to own the title of being the world's richest duck. Gallery Scrooge.jpg Scrooge 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Eldery Characters